The Tarot Deck
by x-forbiddenrose-x
Summary: A drabble series based of the fortune telling tarot cards. There are many different universes, pairings, and genres, so there is something for everyone! COMPLETE!
1. The Fool

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: This drabble is based off the Leroux book.

**The Fool**

Raoul continued up the steps to the church, while Christine, unaware of his presence, headed back towards the Setting Sun. The mystery musician made his way down the aisle, and Raoul followed in hot pursuit. Raoul had thought that his dear Christine was being hoodwinked with this whole Angel of Music business. Now, here was this strange musician, walking right into the trap. Raoul caught hold of his cape.

"Who are you who deceives a poor girl in such a way?" he demanded. The man whizzed around, staring Raoul down with glowing eyes.

"Fool!"

A/N: What do you think? Please R&R! Flames are welcome!


	2. The High Priestess

**Disclaimer: I not own POTO.**

A/N: This one is based off the 2004 movie.

**The High Priestess**

"Erik, what are you doing?" Madame Giry asked, watching him slide the key into its hole in the Christine's dressing room door.

"I trust you will keep it secret, Madame." Erik warned, "You know what I am capable of."

"She won't have you, Erik. Why meddle with the poor girl? What will happen when she sees your face, or learns the truth about you?"

Erik tried to quell the fury that was mounting up inside of him. "Christine is different."

"Know that when you play with fire, you will get burned." And like a mystical vision, she was gone.

A/N: Please R&R!


	3. The Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Based off all the versions, Erik's POV.

**The Star**

Tonight she has exceeded my highest expectations. At this very moment, Christine is bringing the whole opera house to its knees. I think back to our lessons together, some of the happiest times of my life. With a firm hand I guided her and molded her into what she is today. Christine is the one light in my realm of overwhelming darkness, my reason to go on.

A/N: Please R&R!


	4. The Hanged Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Based off ALW.

**The Hanged Man**

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… say the word and I will follow you…"

"Share each day with me…"

"Each night…"

"Each morning…"

Erik couldn't stand hearing his angel's voice in harmony with the boy's. And yet he knew that he had to let her go. Christine had kissed him! Of course, she had done it only to save the boy. Looking through the barred gate to his lair, he reprised the song he'd once sang to her, "You alone can make my song take flight… It's over now, the music of the night!"

A/N: Please R&R! Flames are welcome!


	5. The Explanation Chapter

A/N: Due to the request of Heart of Sorrow, here is a little chapter explaining all of the major cards in a tarot deck (I do not know if I will be using all of them yet). This info. is from Wikipedia, the free online encyclopedia.

The Fool:

"Beginning ------ Inconsequence ------ Innocence ------ Freedom

Spontaneity ------ Originality ------ Happiness ------ Non-criticism

No attachment ------ Initiative ------ Adventure ------ Irresponsibility

Inexperience ------ Immaturity ------ Optimism ------ Boldness"

The High Priestess:

"Intuition ----- Nonaction ----- Mystery ----- Calmness ----- Silence

Inner voice ----- Deep understanding ----- Discretion ----- Sensitivity

Distance ----- Stability ----- Wisdom ----- Unconscious knowledge

Patience ----- Looking inward ----- Contemplation ----- Subjective mind"

The Star:

"Calmness ----- Free-flowing love ----- Trust

Tranquility ----- Peace of mind ----- Pure essence

Hope ----- Serenity ----- Inspiration ----- Generosity

Thinking positive ----- Joy ----- Faith ----- Regeneration

Good will ----- Optimism ----- Harmony ----- Renewal of forces"

The Hanged Man:

"Sacrifice ----- Letting go ----- Surrending ----- Passivity

Suspension ----- Acceptance ----- Renounce ----- Patience

New point of view ----- Contemplation ----- Inner harmony

Conformism ----- Nonaction ----- Waiting ----- Giving up"

The Magician:

"Action ----- Consciousness ----- Concentration ----- Personal power

Practicity ----- Energy ----- Creativity ----- Movement

Precision ----- Conviction ----- Manipulation ----- Self confidence

Being objective ----- Focusing ----- Determination ----- Initiative"

The Empress:

"Mothering ----- Fertility ----- Sexuality ----- Abundance

Material prosperity ----- Pleasure ----- Comfort ----- Power

Nature ----- Delight ----- Desire ----- Physical attraction

Health ----- Sensuality ----- Beauty ----- Satisfaction"

The Emperor:

"Fathering ----- Stability ----- Authority ----- Power

Control ----- Discipline ----- Command ----- Common sense

Status quo ----- Order ----- Structure ----- Egocentrism

Tradition ----- Rigidness ----- Leadership ----- Experience

Inflexibility ----- Conservadorism ----- Organization"

The Hierophant:

"Education ----- Knowledge ----- Status quo ----- Institution

Conservadorism ----- Discipline ----- Maturity ----- Formality

Social convention ----- Belief system ----- Group identification

Conformity ----- Experience ----- Moral values ----- Tradition

Coletivity ----- Orthodoxy ----- Obedience to the rules"

The Lovers:

"Love relationship ----- Union ----- Passion ----- Sexuality

Pleasure ----- Humanism ----- Desire ----- Personal beliefs

Individual values ----- Physical attraction ----- Connection

Affinity ----- Bonding ----- Romance ----- Heart"

The Chariot:

"Conquest ----- Honor ----- Victory ----- Energy

Egocentrism ----- Self confidence ----- Conviction ----- Anxiety

Willpower ----- Self assertion ----- Hard control ----- Discipline

Inflexibility ----- Success ----- Wealth ----- Recognition

Impulsivity ----- Command ----- Bravery ----- Pride"

Strength:

"Self control ----- Being solid ----- Patience ----- Compassion

Composure ----- Stability ----- Perseverance ----- Moderation

Kindness ----- Gentleness ----- Slowness ----- Softness

Serenity ----- Comprehension ----- Discipline ----- Inner strength"

The Hermit:

"Introspection ----- Silence ----- Guidance ----- Reflection

Solitude ----- Looking inward ----- Reclusion ----- Being quiet

Inner search ----- Deep understanding ----- Isolation

Distance ----- Retreat ----- Philosophical attitude"

Wheel of Fortune:

"Turning point ----- Oportunities ----- Possibilities

Destiny ----- Fate ----- Superior forces ----- Movement

Development ----- Activity ----- Surprises ------ Expansion

Quick happenings ----- Speed ----- New events ----- Life cycles"

Justice:

"Impartiality ----- Distance ----- Coldness ----- Justice

Objective mind----- Criticism ----- Being clever ----- Insensivity

Decision ----- Intellect ----- Analysis ----- Realism ----- Severity

Responsibility ----- Rationality ----- Clear vision ----- Logic and reason"

Death:

"Ending of a cycle ----- Loss ----- Conclusion ----- Sadness

Transition into a new state ----- Psychological transformation

Finishing up ----- Regeneration ----- Elimination of old patterns

Being caught in the inescapable ----- Good-byes ----- Deep change"

Temperance:

"Temperance ----- Harmony ----- Balance ----- Health

Moderation ----- Joining forces ----- Well-being ----- Recovery

Equilibrium ----- Transcendence ----- Unification ------ Healing

Synthesis ----- Bringing together opposites ---- Feeling secure"

The Devil:

"Materialism ----- Ignorance ----- Stagnation ----- Self bondage

Lust ----- Egoism ----- Obsession ----- Anxiety ----- Anger

Ganance ----- Hedonism ----- Passion ----- Animal instincts

Sexuality ------ Temptation ----- Lack of faith ----- Vice

Futility ----- Physical attraction ----- Pessimism"

The Tower:

"Chaos ----- Sudden change ----- Impact ----- Hard times

Crisis ----- Revelation ----- Disruption ----- Realizing the truth

Disillusion ----- Crash ----- Burst ----- Uncomfortable experience

Downfall ----- Ruin ----- Ego blow ----- Explosive transformation"

The Moon:

"Lack of clarity ----- Tension ----- Doubt ----- Fantasy

Deception ----- Psychological conflict ----- Obscured vision

Confusion ----- Illusion ----- Fear ----- Imagination ----- Worry

Romanticism ----- Anxiety ----- Apprehension ----- Unrealistic ideas"

The Sun:

"Optimism ----- Expansion ----- Being radiant ----- Good feelings

Enlightenment ----- Vitality ----- Innocence ----- Non criticism

Assurance ----- Energy ----- Personal power ----- Happiness

Splendor ----- Brilliance ----- Joy ----- Enthusiasm"

Judgement:

"Judgement ----- Rebirth ----- Inner Calling ----- Absolution

Restart ----- Accepting past mistakes/actions ----- Release

Forgiveness ----- End of repression ----- Reconciliation ----- Renewal

Decision ----- Salvation ----- New beginning ----- Hope ----- Redemption"

The World:

"Fulfillment ----- Completeness ----- Integration ----- Personal realization

Involvement ----- Peace of mind ----- Prosperity ----- Accomplishment

Satisfaction ----- Contentment ----- Success ----- Good feelings

Finding vocation ----- Happiness ----- Wholeness ----- Harmony"

There you go. If anyone has any more questions, feel free to ask.


	6. The Magician

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Based on Kay. Probably not what you'd expect.

**The Magician**

The shah cast a glance towards his mother before giving his verdict.

"You shall die for your disobedience," he declared with a pretended authority to the peasant that knelt before him. The shah turned to his guards, "Take him away." The khanum smiled, pleased with the authority she had over her son.

Two of the khanum's ladies began to whisper among themselves. Said one, "That was not right, the man was completely innocent."

"Fayruz, hold your tongue!"

"But it is true!"

"I may agree, but I'd never publicly admit it."

The khanum turned around sharply and cast a glance, a glance that no doubt meant death.

A/N: Please R&R!


	7. Temperance

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Here's one based off the 2004 movie, in Meg's POV.

**Temperance**

I forced my usual sweet smile onto my face as I watched Christine on the stage. Up until now, we were just two ballet rats who were best friends. Now, I can't help but feel jealous as Christine triumphs. She casts a glance over to the wings as the instrumental begins. I give her a reassuring smile, as does Maman. Ugh! Maman always seemed to like Christine better since she brought the orphaned girl to the Opera Populaire. No matter how I might feel inside, I just continue to smile.

A/N: Please R&R!


	8. The Tower

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Here's one based off the STAGE musical, in Christine's POV.

**The Tower**

One by one, the members of the cast stepped out on the stage and took their bows. The audience, by now, was in very good spirits and Erik's outburst in the middle of the performance was nearly forgotten. The time came for me to take my bow. It took a bit of navigating to get through the people with the panniers on my hips, but once I made my way to the front and curtseyed, I was met with thunderous applause. Roses were thrown at my feet, I felt wonderful.

Suddenly a cry sounded from above, "Go!" The massive chandelier landed at my feet.

A/N: Please R&R!


	9. The Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Finally, I'm updating! Here's one based off the 2004 movie. You may or may not expect this.

**The Devil**

"That, that, and that," Carlotta said, pointing to the different brightly colored accessories. Her maid scrambled to load the baubles into overflowing arms. Eventually, though, her arms gave way, and the entire of Carlotta's purchases went tumbling to the floor.

"You fool!" the diva screeched. "My precious, precious, babies! Pick them up this instant!"

And the maid thought to herself, _I ought to quit one of these days._

A/N: Please R&R! Flames are welcome!


	10. The Chariot

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've really been getting lazy. Maybe some reviews would cure me (hint, hint). Anyway, this drabble goes with pretty much any version.

**The Chariot**

I watched as my rival disappeared off into the darkness, his head hanging low. There was nothing that he could do to separate us now.

"I love you, Christine," I said tenderly.

"I love you too, Erik," she replied before kissing me.

A/N: Please R&R!


	11. Wheel of Fortune

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Here's one based off the 1925 movie.

**Wheel of Fortune**

Christine grabbed Raoul's hand and flew up the staircase with him. Once they reached the roof, she thrust herself into his arms. They both sat down at the base of the statue of Apollo. Fearfully, she told Raoul of her adventure five stories below the ground.

Towering above them, straddling Apollo, was Erik, his heart throbbing painfully. He tried to scream, but his could only whisper, "She has betrayed me!"

A/N: Please R&R!


	12. The Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Here's another drabble for you. Can go with any version.

**The Moon**

Olivia frantically searched her dressing table crying, "Where is my hairbrush?" She eyed each of her fellow ballet rats warily. "Who took it?"

"It was the opera ghost," one of the ballerinas, a girl named Clara, declared.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." The corpes de ballet immediately commenced talking of the infamous opera ghost's numerous "thefts". No one noticed the hairbrush that was hidden behind Clara's back.

A/N: Please R&R!


	13. The Empress

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

**The Empress**

Once she was sure the game was over, Christine sprawled out on the chaise, exhausted. The children, though, hadn't had enough yet.

"Please, Mommy! Play one more game!" they cried

Christine reluctantly slipped off the couch. "All right." A broad smile stretched across Raoul's face as his wife and children ran off into the courtyard.

A/N: Ugh! It's R/C! Well, I promised my readers several different pairings, so this is the first and the **LAST** R/C fic I will ever write.


	14. Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: This is actually a drabble that I wrote and posted under a different fic, "Time Heals All Wounds". I thought it fit, though. It's based off Kay.

**Death**

Christine reached up to touch Charles' cheek, but her hand fell limply at her side. The doctor felt her pulse.

"She's moved on," he declared sadly.

XXX

"Where am I?" Christine whispered sitting up.

"Christine…" Having heard that familiar voice, her head whipped around to face the figure standing beside her.

"Erik!" Feeling as if all of her energy had returned to her, she jumped off the bed and ran into her maestro's welcoming arms.

A/N: Please R&R! Flames are welcome!

Happy Holidays to everyone!


	15. The Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

**The Sun**

The little girl skips about the courtyard, her ruby red chiffon dress easily moving with her. Rays from the warm Spanish sun shine down, warming the grounds of the vast vineyard. Three older girls, each nearing marrying age, run down the path towards the little girl, their crinolines making their skirts sway like ringing bells as they walk.

"Carlotta!" they call. Carlotta turns around and runs into their open arms.

"Happy birthday, my little pet," the eldest of the four girls coos.

"Seven years old," another says. "I can't believe you've gotten so old."

The other older girl chimes in, "I can remember when you were just a little baby."

"Now I'm almost as big as you all," Carlotta boasts. "What do you think, sisters?"

The eldest replies, "You still have quite a way to go." Carlotta's lip comes out in a little pout. "But you don't want to grow up to fast. Who will be our little pet then?"

"No one else can be your little pet," Carlotta cries. "I am Carlotta, and I will always be your little pet."

**_Fin_**

A/N: What do you think? Please R&R!


	16. The Emperor

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Based off ALW. Probably not what you expect.

**The Emperor**

Monsieur Lefèvre ran the Opera Populaire like a captain runs a ship. He made sure that everything was in perfect order. Even the gossiping ballet rats listened to him. Every day when he walked into the opera he would see the last of the maids and stagehands rushing to finish their duties. He would inspect each nook and cranny, and when he was finally satisfied, all the staff gave a huge sigh of relief. Lefèvre held a place of absolute power. Then a certain ghost showed up…

A/N: Please R&R!


	17. The Lovers

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Based off Leroux.

**The Lovers**

"Bonjour, Sorelli, my dear," the Comte de Chagny, Philippe, called as he entered the Foyer of the Ballet. Mademoiselle Sorelli looked up from her circle of admirers, and hurried over to meet him, her periwinkle tutu bouncing as she walked.

"You did beautiful tonight," Philippe said, producing a mid-sized, rectangular box from the pocket of his coat. Sorelli smiled as she opened the lid, revealing a stunning ruby necklace.

"Thank you, Philippe," she responded, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She knew very well that tonight had been one of her worst performances ever, but at least she earned a new bauble from her upper class lover.

A/N: Please R&R!


	18. The Heirophant

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Based off ALW. Through the POV of a random ballet rat.

**The Hierophant**

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," I count under my breath as I execute the difficult combination at the barre. Rehearsals for the ballet chorus at the Opera Populaire are demanding, but my one goal in life is to become a prima ballerina.

Madame Giry weaves in and out of the rows, banging the walking stick that she carries in time to the music and pushing arms into the right position and turning legs out. She is strict with us, but I couldn't be more thankful for such a disciplined ballet teacher.

A/N: Please R&R!


	19. Strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Based off the 2004 movie. Raoul's POV

**Strength**

My sword was positioned right above the infamous Phantom of the Opera, ready to kill him. For once, he was under my control. I was no longer one of the puppets in his grasp.

"Raoul, no!" Christine's cry from behind me came as a complete surprise. I shot a look at her. Why have me stop? Now we could be free. She wouldn't be swayed in her decision to have the Phantom's life spared. Begrudgingly, I tucked my sword back in its case and Christine and I rode out of the graveyard.

A/N: Please R&R!


	20. The Hermit

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO.**

A/N: Can go with any version. Christine's POV.

**The Hermit**

The rain trickles down the glass windowpane, and salty tears trickle down my face in perfect harmony with the raindrops. Why did my father have to die? When I went to bed yesterday he seemed to be on the road to recovery, then I woke this morning to find him dead. I find myself alone, even though "Mamma" Valerius weeps at my side. I don't want anyone else comforts, I just want my father. Did I do something naught that made God punish me in such a way? I pray that this is not the case.

Mamma Valerius wraps her arm around me.

"Please, go away," I mutter.

A/N: Please R&R!


	21. Justice

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. 

A/N: Based off Leroux, or I suppose it could also have Kay influence.

**Justice**

Erik. I suppose that he considered me a friend. He was perhaps the most complex person ever to live; he had so many sides to him. He was capable of feeling love that knew no bounds, but he could also pass for a psychopath. I do know whether I consider him a friend. My sympathetic side feels the need to pity him, now that he has passed on. Perhaps my sympathetic side is correct. After all, all he wanted was to be loved.

A/N: (hides under computer desk) Please R&R and don't kill me for comparing Erik to a psychopath. Most people at the time of Leroux's novel probably thought he was one.


End file.
